


say it with a kiss

by lost_n_stereo



Series: it must've been some kind of kiss [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia gives him an unimpressed look, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in a simultaneous move that leaves him a little proud.</p><p>“Okay, fine. I might have said something a little…stupid. And she took it totally the wrong way and I dunno, I guess we broke up.”</p><p>Octavia looks at him like he’s a dumbass which? Not totally wrong. “You’re a moron.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiss Meme #14 - A kiss to make up</p>
            </blockquote>





	say it with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that I really want to do a series of kisses, so I'll be doing a fanfic kiss meme and instead of waiting for prompts I'm just gonna do them all. Each drabble in this series will be a different kissing situation, that I will probably pick randomly from the meme. I'm going to try to write one every day, because they should generally be short little things but no promises because it's me.

He fucks everything up but to his credit it was entirely unintentionally.

One minute he’s got Clarke underneath him, her perfect lips trailing a messy, wet line down his neck and the next she’s telling him he’s an asshole and that it’d be in his best interest to lose her number.

This thing between them wasn’t new, exactly, but the whole _I’ve been inside you more times than I can count_ part was definitely a recent development. Bellamy met Clarke her first year of college, when he was a junior, and she ended up having a few classes with his younger sister. Octavia was practically bursting with excitement when she introduced them to each other, even though it took months before it turned into anything more.

And now apparently it’s over before they even had a chance to really begin.

“What the fuck did you do to Clarke?”

Octavia barges into his room the next day, her brown hair wild as she slams the door to his dorm room behind her.

“Jesus, O.” He huffs a little as he marks his place in his book and sets it aside. “I didn’t fucking do anything, okay.”

Octavia gives him an unimpressed look, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in a simultaneous move that leaves him a little proud.

“Okay, fine. I might have said something a little…stupid. And she took it totally the wrong way and I dunno, I guess we broke up.”

Octavia looks at him like he’s a dumbass which? Not totally wrong. “You’re a moron.”

Bellamy snorts. “What’s your point?”

“I don’t know what you said and frankly, it’s none of my business. But if you were in the wrong, intentionally or not, you need to apologize.”

She comes to sit next to him on the bed and lays her head on his shoulder in a very non-Octavia way.

“How did you get so smart?” he asks her and she grins wryly.

“I had a good teacher,” she says fondly and Bellamy nudges her a little with his shoulder. Neither of them has ever really been that good with affection. “Now go get your girl, you fucking dumb ass.”

Bellamy laughs and gives her a sloppy kiss on the forehead and she’s still wiping at her face when he hurries out the door.

He doesn’t bother calling first, because Clarke’s pissed as fuck and he knows she won’t answer, so he just prays that she’s in her room. Her dorm is halfway across campus so he practically runs and makes it in record time but by the time he knocks on her door he’s bent over and breathing far too heavily. It might be time to take a P.E. class.

Clarke scowls as soon as she realizes it’s him and tries to slam the door in his face but he’s too quick, shooting his arm out so she can’t shut it.

“Clarke, wait. Please,” he’s still winded from his jog and he struggles to catch his breath. “Fuck, I’m sorry, please wait.”

“I have nothing to say to you, Bellamy. What you said really fucking hurt.”

What he said, which now that he’s had almost fourteen hours to think about it was the stupidest fucking thing to say to Clarke, was that it wasn’t the biggest shock that her mom was pissed about her switching majors from pre-med to art because she’s brilliant and would make a fantastic doctor. Unfortunately Clarke took that as him saying she makes bad life decisions and it snowballed into something he just couldn't come back from.

“Clarke, I’m sorry about what I said. I wasn’t trying to put you down or belittle your choices. You’re so smart, stupidly so really, and of course you should be doing what makes you happy. Not what you think is going to make other people happy.”

She’s loosened her death grip on the door handle, which he thinks might be a good sign. “That’s what you really think?”

“Yes, of course,” he says as he steps towards her tentatively. “Baby, you’re amazing. You can do anything. Fuck what anyone else thinks.”

Her eyes are a little shiny but there’s a smile playing on her lips and he thinks _fuck it_ and crosses the threshold, carding his fingers through her messy curls and pressing his lips against hers. He pours every apology into that kiss, and when he slides his tongue against hers she grips his t shirt with both hands at his sides.

“Don’t do that to me again,” she says fiercely, albeit a little breathlessly, and Bellamy nods almost frantically. “I’m so sensitive when it comes to that shit with my mom.”

“I know,” he says and he tilts her face so she can see how serious he is. “I’m on your side. Always.”

“Thank you,” she says and he has to kiss her again because for the past half a day he didn’t think he’d ever get to again.

Later, when she’s laying on her stomach half on top of him and counting the freckles on his shoulders, she starts to giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

Clarke shrugs and presses a kiss to his arm. “I’m just thinking about how much shit Octavia must have given you for you to literally run from your dorm to mine.”

Bellamy scowls and stretches out his legs for good measure. “I think I need to get a gym membership or something because that shit was brutal.”

Clarke laughs out loud, a bright sound that he never wants to stop listening to. “But it was worth it, right?”

He just smiles and kisses her because there’s no way he can put into words the fact that he would probably (definitely) run through actual fire for her.

He’s pretty sure she knows anyways.


End file.
